Helheim Fruit
'''Helheim Fruit '''is the name given to an invasive species of prana and mana heavy fruit that is known to cause mutations in species ill prepared to process its energies. The fruit itself in its behavior seems to have a collective will of a sort with the ultimate goal to seed progress and evolution in a species, cybertronian theologists suggest the fruit may have some sort of connection to Quintus Prime. Behavior and Growth Cycle Despite the fruit itself having seeds, Helheim Fruit spreads, initially, via spore. Once the spores of a Helheim fruit are exposed to mana particles in the air, they condense and grow into plant life. Said plant life, forming from interaction of mana and the air contains heavy raw amounts of mana and an energy similar to a being's life force, or prana. The Sheer amount of energy radiating off of the plant causes it to be extraordinarily tempting to eat, a sort of psychic pressure exuding on its victims. Without proper augmentation or equipment, people who fall to temptation and consume this fruit mutate into monsters known as Inves. Helheim fruit spreads faster when seemingly given some sort of commands from a strong psychic presence interacting with it, by default the psychic entity "Helheim" is in charge of its spread and goals, having caused the plant to grow on numerous planets deeming it as an "Evolutionary challenge", to adapt or die. However, other strong psychic forces and presences can control the fruit as well, primarily ones belonging to sentient life that managed to retain their free will while exposed to the plant. Months into a the life cycle of the Helheim fruit on any given world, the resultant forest will bare a "Golden Fruit", which seems to, in essence, elevate the being who consumes it into God-like status, on Earth, Kouta Kazuraba was the one to consume said fruit, leading to him moving most the Earth's Helheim fruit and Inves to another planet. Conflict is often had over this fruit, and often times, the one to ultimately possess it is decided by the psychic "Helheim" consciousness. Each planet seems to be able to only support a single "Golden Fruit" per life cycle, though Helheim Fruit may still be cultivated and grown after said point. Known Worlds To have Encountered Helheim * Earth * Femushi (Home of the OverLord Inves) * Spinne Effects of Consumption For the ill prepared, their body will be modified and evolve on the fly, changing into a monster capable of absorbing the quantities of energy within the fruit, they'll likely lose their mind due to the sudden and abrupt change, becoming little more than feral monsters. In addition these feral monsters, or "Inves" require a constant stream of the fruit entering their bodies and feeding them otherwise they sink into a hibernative state where they seem almost statue like. However, with proper gear, or the fitting biology, consumption of the fruit can be done safely, either through guiding and aiming the energy as it enters one's body, or venting it into a transformation of some sort. Members of the 13 Demon Races, such as the Fangire and Wolfen, as well as Phantoms, have been shown able to consume the Helheim fruit entirely safely, as well as hybrid members of these species, it seemingly even serving as a substitute for these races' usual source of Prana, man kind itself, as such there still remains a set of green houses, a collaboration project between Yggsdrasil Corp, The Wonderful Blue Sky Organization, and The Fangire King, that contain these fruit to further propogate a peaceful co-existence between the remaining members of the Demon Races and the Human race. Category:Lore Category:Flora Category:Lost Light Era Category:Shining Light Era